Animals
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: RoyEd songfic. M for sexual content. Ed and Roy show their rebellious sides. Original story belongs to blueonyx.


_**(A/N: the original story belongs to blueonyx. The idea for this fic is truly and solely blueonyx's alone. I've merely added a few touches here and there. I take no credit for the wonderful idea that created the original story.)**_

_I, I'm drivin' black on black_

_Just got my license back _

_I got this feelin' in my veins this train is comin' off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_  
Because the angel on my right ain't hangin' out with me tonight_

Roy gripped the steering wheel of his 2005 red Ford Mustang and pushed down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed up, though not nearly as much as Roy wanted. He felt the adrenaline pounding through his veins, seeming to set his very soul on fire. He had looked forward to this night for a long time.

He pulled into a neighborhood and slowed down only to lean over the passenger seat and open the door. He approached a simple-looking house and slowed down to thirty miles-per-hour.

_I'm drivin' past your house while you were sneakin' out _

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
_

_Your mom don't know that you were missin'_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissin'_

_Screamin'_

Ed shimmied down the drain pipe next to his bedroom window and landed noiselessly on the grass below. The moonlight shone down upon the whole scene, seeming to make Ed glow silver and gold. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Izumi, his step-mother, wasn't going to come running out of the house throwing pots and pans at his head.

The lady thought she could decide who Ed dated. Yeah right. She and her husband, Sid, disliked the fact that Ed was outright gay. But what they loathed even more than homosexuality was Roy. They were convinced that he was nothing more than a man-whore looking for sex. And maybe they were right, but that didn't stop Ed. In fact, it encouraged him.

He saw Roy passing his neighbor's house, coming his way. He ran to the end of the driveway and, with a well-timed jump, landed neatly in the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him.

_(Chorus)_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with it_

_Just actin' like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on, baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Ed could have sworn he heard a window or a door open from his house, so he ducked down low for good measure. He waited until they were out of the neighborhood before he started to get up, but he grinned deviously as he eyed Roy's crotch.

He wasn't very fond of giving head, but he decided that he could withstand it - just this once. He rubbed a hand against Roy's lower half, earning a surprised gasp from above. Almost at once, he could feel Roy's member begin to respond.

He went to work on Roy, unzipping the zipper and unbuttoning the button. He delved into the confines of his boxers and pulled out his cock. He grinned as he heard Roy suck in a large breath with each swipe of his tongue across the head. Suddenly, he took all of Roy's length into his mouth and sucked hard.

Roy strained his eyes to see the road in front of him. His foot was crushing the accelerator; they were going nearly eighty miles-per-hour. He was vaguely aware that the car was swerving, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he felt Ed's hot, wet mouth engulfing his pulsating member.

"Oh, _fuck_. Ed!" Roy bucked up into the mouth surrounding his cock and nearly came when Ed's throat closed around him. He bit his lip and tried to resist succumbing to the overwhelming sensation. He yanked on Ed's golden ponytail, trying not to come; he nearly lost it when Ed gave a muffled response around his dick. The feeling of the vibrations from Ed's throat combined with the mouth already sucking on him was so great that Roy nearly drove off of the road and into a ditch. The only thing that saved them was Ed finally removing his mouth, instead sitting up in the seat with a wily grin on his face.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathin' in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were headed south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_And this was it like flickin' on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_(Chorus)_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with it_

_Just actin' like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on, baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

Roy tried to catch his breath as Ed smirked at him, knowing that Roy's erection wouldn't wilt anytime soon. The older teen glared at the blond half-heartedly and pulled over next to the old train tracks. He tucked himself back into his pants carefully, but "forgot" to zip the zipper and button the button.

"You're really something else, you know that?" Roy said in a husky voice, wrapping one arm around Ed's waist. Ed leaned over and rested his forehead against Roy's, smiling a conniving smile.

"So are you happy that you nearly killed us?" Ed half-joked, referring to Roy's oh-so-amazing driving skills.

"You have to give me _some _credit," the older teen watched Ed turn to climb over into the backseat. He licked his lips out of anticipation.

"For what? Barely avoiding the ditch?" The younger grinned as he lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it in the floor. Roy's eyes attacked the expanse of flesh, causing his erection to come back to life.

"C'mon. If it was you," Roy gruffed as he hopped over the driver seat and into the backseat to join Ed, "you'd have been a puddle on the floor."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ed grinned, sheepishly, pulling Roy on top of him, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

A few minutes later....

"Did you hear that?" Ed whispered, tensing up considerably. He didn't even move to zip up his leather pants, instead waiting to find out if he would hear it again.

"Don't worry. It's probably just the wind or something. Nobody knows we're out here," Roy smiled assuringly, sucking on the blond's neck with great fervor. Just when Ed was beginning to relax again, bright lights shone in the back window, illuminating the pair. A flashlight? But who would....

"SHIT!" Ed's heart pounded in his chest as he clambered into the front seat with a (thankfully) clothed Roy right behind him. Roy went to start the car, but realized that the keys weren't in the ignition.

"Where're the keys?!" Roy's panicked voice filled the car that was now shaking.

"Fuck! I don't know!" Ed cursed his luck and groped around the floor, hoping against hope that he would find the damned key.

"Aha! I found th--" Roy never got to finish his sentence, because the door was wrenched open by a furious Izumi Curtis.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sittin' in the back_

_And we just started gettin' busy when she whispered_

_"What was that?"_

_The wind I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must've wound up on the floor when we were switchin' our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missin'_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissin'_

_Screamin'_

Despite being pulled out of his own car, slapped silly by a woman smaller than he, and scolded by an angry Sid Curtis, Roy smiled at Ed, who would - no doubt - be severely punished upon returning home.

Ed smiled back despite the circumstances, knowing that he would be with Roy again soon enough. Seeing as how Ed was shirtless, the older teen pulled the shirt off of his own back and tossed it to his boyfriend, earning a bewildered look from Izumi and Sid as Ed pulled the shirt over his head, inhaling Roy's spicy scent.

"Later, Ed," Roy seemed to kiss the air, but the blond knew that the air-kiss was meant for him.

"See ya," Ed let a small smile grace his face as he watched Roy speed away in his red car.

Sid picked the small teen up by the collar and placed him in the backseat of the car where a guilty-looking Alphonse sat. Ed shot him a dirty look before Izumi and Sid got into their seats.

"I woke up and couldn't find you, so I told Izumi that you were gone, and we came looking for you," his younger brother gave him an apologetic look.

Ed's cell phone beeped, so he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the text message and replied with a quick "ok", deleting the message quickly. As he had predicted, Izumi snatched the device out of his hands. He grinned, knowing that she couldn't read the message he had just received from Roy. He played it over in his mind, smiling despite the grim situation he was in.

"_Hope I didn't get u into 2 much trouble, babe. I'll b outside ur house at 4am 2morrow with a new cell phone 4 u. I love u so much, Ed. -Roy"_

_(Chorus)_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with it_

_Just actin' like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals_

_So come on, baby, get in (we're just a couple animals)_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get in_

**The End.**

_**(A/N: Reviews make me cry tears of joy.)**_


End file.
